


Futanari Ballbusting Interactive Character Creation

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Creation, Fantasy, Femdom, Fetish, Futa, Futanari, Interactive, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Reader-Interactive, ballbusting, dickgirl, fight, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Ballbusting Interactive Character Creation

Hello there futanari lovers, I have a lil treat for you yet again!   
Is it an interactive story, Swizzle Sizzle?   
Well of course it is.  
I fucking love reading about your futas!!!  
  
I will be writing a simple RPG-type adventure with a party of 4 futanaris wandering through a cave, jungle or other scary and dark dungeon. There will be ballbusting fights, there will be fun and there will be more or less intense interactions between party members.   
  
The plot of the story will be written basing on your creations and suggested sexy and ballbusting scenarios! There will be a lot of fights to meet your expectations and fantasies, so there is a big chance of that lovely succubus that you always dreamt of making a slave out of your character and ballbusting them and/or having soul-draining sex with them! Or that beautiful Amazon landing a perfect hit with her club right between your character's legs! Or... well, I'll leave you to it...  
  
This world will be the same as the one I created for Lucida (medieval magic-filled futa & female fantasy land!), so just keep that detail in mind when creating.  
  
If you'd really like to see your character as a female (no dong, no stones!), fill in the second form below the first, there is always a place for pretty girls in a futa party, no doubt!  
  
So... get to work, gentlemen. Copy the adequate form and paste it in the comments, then fill in the details. And please, do erase brackets and their content after the colons, so there is less mishmash for me to read (Ya know, those tips that I already wrote for example after "Race: " ;_; ). It's tidier that way.  
  
And don't worry, just like in the previous case, if there will be more OC's than I expected, I will write another story with ones that didn't get to appear in the first part.  
  
Happy hunting...  
  
~SwizzleRich  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Please fill in the party member form:  
  
  
Name:  
  
Race: [Can be a human, succub, minotauress, elf, or other fantasy creatures. It's up to you, but she must be futanariable obviously]  
  
Age:  
  
Height:  
  
Body type: [average, ripped, swole etc.]  
  
(Optional) Other body details: [like tattoos, scars, horns, skin color, tails, wings etc.]  
  
Hair length & color:  
  
Eye color:  
  
Bosom size: [cup size or just "flat", "medium", "ample" etc.]  
  
Penis size: [flaccid and erect]  
  
Testicle size: [you can always compare to vegetables and fruits]  
  
How low do her balls hang: [saggy to the middle of the thigh, packed tight below the penis, very heavy and relaxed etc.]  
  
How durable/sensitive are her nuts? [a single hit can take her down, she can take a few nutshots, they can be pummeled and she'll still be standing etc.]  
  
Sex preference: [straight (futa on female) / gay (futa on futa) / bi (takes all and gives all)/ doesn't have a preference]   
  
Actions that you'd like to see performed ON your futa by others: [e.g. brutal knees to groin, testicle grabs, a flattening stomp on her testes, punches to her face, her testes being bit by some hounds, squashing her testes between fists/butts/paws/fangs, there could be monsters like goblins, spiders and so on, so you are free to rampage...]  
  
Actions that you'd like to see performed BY your futa on others: [e.g. plunging a sword through some minotauress' nusack, eye-jabs, foot stomps, distraction by massaging the opponent's privates, raping an imp etc.]  
  
Does she enjoy being hit in the balls?  
Does she enjoy hitting others in the balls?  
Would you like to see your futa being castrated in the fight? [If yes, how?]  
  
(Optional) Armor/Clothes: [Does it cover her genitals? ;O]  
  
(Optional) Weapons:  
  
Quick backstory/motives of your futa and something about her character:  
  
(Optional) Other scenarios/activities that you'd like to see your futa in:   
  
  
  
IF you'd like to create a fully female character for the party, fill in this form instead:  
  
Name:  
  
Race:  
  
Age:  
  
Height:  
  
Body type:  
  
(Optional) Other body details:  
  
Hair length & color:  
  
Eye color:  
  
Bosom size:   
  
(Optional) Armor/Clothes:  
  
Sex preference:  
  
Actions that you'd like to see performed ON your girl by others: [e.g. Intercourse, rape, forced kissing, punches to tits/cunt etc.]  
  
Actions that you'd like to see performed BY your girl on others: [e.g. kicks to balls, genital bites, eye-jabs, foot stomps, distraction by massaging the opponent's privates, playing an innocent cutie etc.]  
  
Does she enjoy hitting futanaris in their soft spots?  
More of an anal or pussy penetration fan? Or maybe she loves giving blowjobs/footjobs/handjobs?  
  
Quick backstory/motives of your girl and something about her character: [Is she a brutal ballbusting machine, a timid sweetheart or a devoted, honorable warrior?]  
  
(Optional) Weapons:  
  
(Optional) Other scenarios/activities that you'd like to see your girl in:


End file.
